


Ring of Fire

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik meet for sex before they go to the Johnny Cash concert at Rockefeller Center on December 10, 1973 in New York City. "Ring of Fire" was written by Johnny and June Cash w/ Merle Kilgore and released April 1963.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring of Fire

_Love is a burning thing_   
_And it makes a fiery ring._   
_Bound by wild desire_   
_I fell into a ring of fire._   
  
_I fell into a burning ring of fire,_   
_I went down, down, down as the flames went higher_   
_And it burns, burns, burns,_   
_The ring of fire, the ring of fire._

  **December 10**

**New York, NY 1973**

Erik opened his eyes and turned to see Charles lying naked beside him. He looked down the thin, pale freckled body. "You're much too thin."

Charles smiled and licked his red lips. "And you're talking too much. We only have a two hours before the show starts - let's not stall."

"Are you horny...?" Erik reached down and rubbed a finger up and down Charles' cock. He watched the foreskin shift and slowly uncover the head hidden underneath.

"You always found it interesting... "

Erik shrugged, "I find it strange that this little piece of skin would determine if a person was put in an oven or not."

Charles frowned and put a hand over Erik's. "Please Erik - let's not think dark thoughts today. If you aren't in the mood - we can just go to the hotel bar instead."

Erik shook his head and moved up further to reach Charles' lips. "I want you. I want you so badly. You drive me to distraction. I sleep around with these beautiful women; and at the end of the day - I never want to stay with them. I just come back to you."

"And I come back to you. How long do you think we will be able to fool those around us before they realize that our relationship is not as simple as good vs. evil? I can't give you up. Hank lectures me all the time. He's dumbfounded by my actions when it's in regards to you. I let you go after you tried to kill him, Raven and Logan. You should have heard him - he kept his cool at first because I was hurt - but afterward. The Beast inside of him was released. Hank is convinced that you are bad for me."

Erik smirked, "I am bad for you."

"Yes, but the bad feels so fucking good." Charles opened his mouth and welcomed Erik's lips and tongue.

Erik released Charles' lips and moved down the pale neck, chest until he met the cock nestled in dark brown pubes.

Above his head, Charles gasped. He started the moan the moment Erik started to devour his cock and balls.

Charles grasped the bed sheet underneath his fingers. He could feel Erik start to finger his anus, while he mouthed the testicles. Erik slid his finger up and down the crack, then inserted it and drew it out. Charles could help himself and grabbed the back of Erik's head. He held the other man close, he couldn't stop his hips from moving back and forth.

"Mein Gott Charles, I need your cock."

Charles spread his legs. He gave Erik all the access he wanted to his cock and balls. But he felt dangerously close to climaxing.

Erik worked hard to swallow the hard shaft as far down his throat as possible. And then he moved his mouth until his tongue was licking the sensitive tip. He pulled gently on Charles' foreskin.

"Erik - please keep doing that - please - don't stop. I'm going to come." Charles started to curl his toes and with a deep grunt started to spurt.

Charles wasn't sure when he got turned around; but it wasn't long before Erik had flipped him over onto his stomach. Charles could sense the sexual desire rolling off of Erik. Strong hands and fingers pulled his arse cheeks apart. Spittle and some sort of greasy substance was being lathered on his pucker and without much prelude, Charles felt Erik's fat cock pushing into his arsehole.

"Ow...! Oh God!" Charles yelled and slammed his hand against the bed. He gasped in pleasure and pain.

Erik pushed and gritted his teeth. He knew it wouldn't last long. It had been too long - he wanted it too much. He was soon coming in spurts and tremors. Erik had a fleeting moment of feeling light-headed. After he was done, he laid beside Charles on the bed. Erik touched the sweaty pale back gently. He shook his head, and closed his eyes, "That's enough Charles...please."

Charles sighed and wiped a tear that escaped his face. He nodded, "All right..."

Erik kiss the pale freckled shoulder of the young prostitute that was lying beside him. He was still under the illusion. Although, he was trying to fight it.

Charles sat in his wheelchair and kept a finger on his temple. Charles entered the young man's consciousness again. "I love you Erik."

Erik nodded sleepily, "I love you too old friend. Do you mind if I take a nap?"

The real Charles in the wheelchair shook his head, "Sleep...."

Erik closed his eyes.

 

Charles sighed and used his powers to wake the young man on the bed. "You can get up now."

The young man opened his eyes and looked around the room, "Wow - I'm sorry - did I fall asleep on my trick?"

Charles shook his head and smiled, "Don't worry about it. He fell asleep before you did. You exhausted him."

The young man smiled back. He genuinely liked the cute guy in the wheelchair, "You have excellent taste in men. That guy is really handsome. His cock was huge! My ass is still tingling. I wouldn't mind if you called for my services again; especially if it's for this guy. It's so sad that you can't have sex with him. You look like you love him a lot."

Charles nodded, "I do love him."

"Well, you're a nice guy. I think you're doing the right thing too. Do you mind if I go shower and leave now? Or do you need me for something else?"

"No, that is all for tonight. Thank you again William. Your money is in the envelope in the bathroom next to your clothes. And, there will be a taxi downstairs waiting to take you wherever you want to go. Just remember that if you ever decide to quit this profession - I'm sure I can help you get a job in the city. I have an associate in the city that handles some of my affairs; they've been briefed to help you if you call."

William stood up and kissed Charles on the cheek. "You're a sweetheart." He turned back to look at Erik, who was sound asleep on the bed. "The only strange part about tonight was the fact that he never stopped thinking for a minute that I wasn't you. He didn't falter for a moment. Is he an actor or something?"

Charles smiled, "No, he isn't the actor - I'm starting to think I'm the actor. Good luck William."

William, the young hustler, eventually showered, dressed and left. Charles followed the young man's consciousness until he was inside of the taxicab. And when the door closed, Charles made some minor changes to the man's memory but over-all let him go.

On the bed, Charles watched Erik sleep. The Johnny Cash concert wasn't scheduled to start until an hour from now. They were only minutes away from Rockefeller Center. Charles shifted his body until he was on the bed, lying next to Erik. The hotel bed and the sleeping man both smelled of sweat and semen. Charles began to wonder if he smelled like sadness?

 


End file.
